Multiple Arms
The power to have more than two arms. Variation of Additional Limbs. Capabilities User has or can grow a varying number of arms, allowing them to manipulate several objects at once, fight with greater efficiency, etc. Associations * Additional Limbs * Appendage Generation * Arachnidan Mimicry * Asura Form * Cephalopod Physiology * Enhanced Strength * Insect Mimicry * Tentacle Extension Limitations * May need to practice before being able to co-ordinate all arms. * May not be able to retract the arms. Known Users Gallery 220px-Kali_by_Raja_Ravi_Varma.jpg|Kali (Hindu Mythology) Fallen.jpeg|The high ranking Fallen (Destiny) possess up to four arms. Spiral_marvel.jpg|Spiral (Marvel) has six arms. Guardian Spidey.jpg|The Guardian (Marvel Comics) 641px-Asura_Path_No_Cloak.png|The Asura Path of Pain (Naruto Shippuden) Nagato_using_the_Asura_Path.png|Nagato (Naruto) can use the Asura Path to summon four additional arms. Madara_Susanoo_Fourarms.jpg|Madara Uchiha's Susanoo (Naruto) possesses four arms. Kixx.jpg|Kixx (Lilo & Stitch: the series) has four arms. 424px-New_Breach.jpg|Breach (Generator Rex) Tien Fourarms.jpg|Tien Shinhan (Dragon Ball) Jake Extra Arms.jpg|Jake (Adventure Time) Asura's_Wrath_2.jpg|Asura (Asura's Wrath) Ai Apaec.jpg|Ai Apaec (Marvel) Wonderweiss Margela.jpg|Wonderweiss Margela (Bleach) Asura Zoro.png|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) using the Asura technique. 4-Armed Predator.png|A four-armed Predator. Kuurth A and F 2.png|Kuurth (Angel & Faith) Kurt Zisa KH.png|Kurt Zisa (Kingdom Hearts) Kintaro.jpg|Kintaro (Mortal Kombat) The Kombatant.jpg|The Kombatant (Mortal Kombat) Nico_Robin_arms.jpg|Nico Robin (One Piece) can produce arms on her body and anywhere else Hachi.jpg|Hatchan (One Piece'') Katmandu.jpg|Katmandu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) SlamBam.jpg|Slam Bam (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) Kuurth Third Arm.jpg|Kuurth (Angel & Faith) using his third arm. Miss Martian Extra Arms.png|Miss Martian (DC Comics) Marilith psp.png|Marilith Mor-Taxan.jpg|Mor Taxans (War of The Worlds) possess a third arm in their chests Stitch.png|Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) has two extra arms that he can retract at will. Gilgamesh_XIII-2.png|Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XIII-2) 1000px-ScreamingMantisMGS4.jpg|Screaming Mantis (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) Mistral.png|Mistral (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) William Birkin 13.jpg|William Birkin/G-Birkin (Resident Evil) in his monstrous third form. Ezel.jpg|Ezel (Fairy Tail) possesses four arms. File:Darkray_and_Death_Angel_Weapons.png|Darkray (Kurohime) with the bones of the Land of the Dead and the Death Angel Dagger. ashura.png|Ashuraman (Kinnikuman) has six arms download (76).jpg|Third Arm Sash (Xiaolin Showdown) can be use as a extra arm Opal.png|Because she is a gem fusion, Opal (Steven Universe) has four arms. Sugilite.png|Because she is a gem fusion, Sugilite (Steven Universe) has four arms. Alexandrite.png|Because she is a gem fusion, Alexandrite (Steven Universe) has six arms. Malachite Steven Universe Six ARMS.png|Because she is a gem fusion, Malachite (Steven Universe) has six arms. Sardonyx PNG new.png|Because she is a gem fusion, Sardonyx (Steven Universe) has four arms. Smoky Quartz 00 Steven univeres.png|Because she is a gem fusion, Smoky Quartz (Steven Universe) possesses three arms. Six-Armed Cluster Steven Universe.png|Being formed from forcebly bonded gem-shards, Cluster Gems (Steven Universe) are notable for possessing bodies completely comprised of limbs, usually possessing multiple arms. Brittany.png|Brittany Boviak (Lloyd in Space) Profile art - SDCCI Wydowna I.jpg|Wydowna Spider (Monster High) Pokkén_Machamp.png|Machamp (Pokemon) has four arms. Midna fused.png|Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) possesses seven arms when empowered by the Fused Shadow. File:Stalmaster.png|Stalmasters (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) has four arms. Kevin 11.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Four Arms' arm count Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Arm Faculty Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Galleries